


Who Could Deny These Butterflies

by JagkDoesItBetter



Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Biersack is a loner with one friend while Alex Gaskarth isn't exactly popular, but he's not a loser either. What happens when the two get paired up to do a music project together. This is a rewrite of a fic that I wrote called Too Much. Title credit goes to All Time Low. The ofc's name comes from AHS Murder House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Alex POV

It was 7th period, the last class of the day, and I was bored as usual. You would think a music class would be fun, but not this one. The teacher, Mr Givens likes to lecture and has the most monotone voice. I would fall asleep everyday if it wasn’t for Jack entertaining me everyday. 

 

Today was no different than any other. Jack and I were joking around, making dick jocks, while Mr. Givens was going on about god knows what. All of a sudden I hear him say "Is that alright Mr. Gaskarth?" "Um yeah......" I respond completely clueless as to what was going on. Everyone around me start laughing at me including Jack, who I know for a fact had no idea what was going on considering he was distracting me. I glare at him and simply rolls his eyes at me. "As I was saying, two people will get together and write a write a song that will be performed in front of the class. It has to be school appropriate." Mr. Givens says giving Jack a look. Last time we had a project like this he wrote a song about me having a boner. That wasn’t embarrassing at all. 

 

I look towards Jack and mouth "partners" right before Mr. Givens announces he has chosen our partners to, as he says, "get us out of our comfort zones". He then reads the list of partners. “ Kellin and Vic, Josh and Oli, Sam and Jess, Victoria and Javen, Isabelle and Kate, Alex and Andy" he says and I groan. Not that emo freak. He fucking hates me for god knows why. 

 

I look over at him and see him looking at me with a look of disgust on his face while his best, hell, his only friend Violet whispers something in his ear. "He's not that bad," Jack whispers to me. "Like hell he's not! You're just saying that because you like Violet," I respond. He blushes and says," I don’t like her. We’re just friends,” I roll my eyes at this,”I've actually spent time with Andy. He really isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. People only dislike him because he dresses differently, speaks his mind, and just so happens to be gay." He gives me a pointed look at the last point. I sigh. "Fine I'll give him a chance even though I know he hates me," I mutter while Jack smiles like an idiot. “He doesn’t hate you. He just, well he thinks you’re like everyone else in this school,” Jack explained. “Whatever,” I mumble, not believing him. 

 

Andy POV

"Ugh I can't believe I got paired up with that asshole," I complained to my best friend Violet. "Hey from what Jack says about him he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy," she protest. "Just because you've got a crush on a guy doesn't mean you have to defend his douchey friend. I’ve seen how he walks around school and who he dates. He’s just like everyone else in this fucking place. Nothing you can say will change my mind about that." 

 

Just as she was about to protest to that Mr. Givens says, "Jack and Violet." She makes some sort of a squeaky noise and blushes. I look over at Jack and he's blushing too. God they both obviously like each other. Everybody but them notice. 

 

As I'm looking over in that direction I see Alex smile at me. Wait what the fuck is going on?! He hasn't bothered to look in my direction the whole time we've been in school together since middle school. He’s probably just trying to get in my good graces so I’ll do the whole project. Well that’s not going to work. I’m not going to let some fucking douche walk all over me just because he doesn’t want to do a little work or be seen with the emo fag. 

 

The bell rings as I sit there pondering the strange turns of events. I start getting my stuff together and stand up. "Bye sweetie," Violet says as she stands on her tippy toes so she can kiss my cheek, "Text you later. Hey Jack wait up!" And then she was gone. I sigh and head towards the door myself so I can go home and get on tumblr most likely when I hear someone call my name. I turn around in shock to see Alex Gaskarth standing there staring at me.


	2. Chapter Two

Andy POV

I just stand there in shock at Alex. Was he really talking to me? Jennifer was the only person who ever talked to me. He was probably just talking to me so he could get out of working with me just like the others. Every fucking time I was paired with people for projects the most they talked to me was to inform me that I would be doing the whole thing because they were too busy and didn't want to be seen with an "emo faggot" like myself. 

 

I could tell that he wanted an answer but I really didn’t want to talk to him. I just want to get as far away from this hell hole as possible. “Hey,” I said in a tone that said I didn’t want to talk to him and I gave him the look that I wear walking through the halls so no one fucks with me. He gulps, scared, and I laugh a little on the inside. That’s what he get’s. 

 

Alex POV

God I can't believe I'm talking to this guy. I'm usually an open guy. I'll talk to anyone, but there is just something about Andy Biersack that I don't like. Maybe it's his "I'm better than everyone" attitude or how won't even bother talking to the rest of us or the fact he always walks around looking at everyone with a look of disgust on in his eyes or maybe it’s just because he was cute enough to blow my cover. 

 

Whatever it was it made the feeling mutual because the way he was glaring at me made it obvious that he didn’t want to have this conversation as much as me, maybe even a bit more. I sigh and decide that I better start this awkward conversation since it was obvious he wouldn’t

 

Andy POV

"I know you really don’t want to work with me and, to be honest, I don’t want to work with you, but we really need to get this project done. I was thinking that it could be a duet maybe and we can both play guitars if you don't mind. We should also meet up after school to work on it. Lets exchange numbers," Alex said pretty fast and flustered. "Wait you mean you really wanna do the project with me. You don't mind being seen with an "emo fag" like me," I asked in an annoyed voice. "No I don't mind spending time with you. Why would I? Just because everyone else in this school is an asshole and treats you like shit doesn't mean I will. I'm not like everyone else Andy and once you get that through your pretty little head call me," he pretty much yelled at me and threw a piece of paper at me. He was really upset, on the verge of crying. Great job Andy. You made the poor guy cry. He turned around and stormed out of the class upset. Well shit. “Alex wait,” I said trying to get him to stay, but he ignored me. Fuck!

 

Alex POV  
Fuck I can't believe I just did that! I fucking called him pretty, well I did in away. How could I be so fucking stupid?! What if he figured it out?! I can’t have any person besides Jack knowing this! I just can’t!


	3. Chapter Three

Andy POV  
Fuck! Now what am I supposed to do? I hurt the poor guy. Why must I always been so damn defensive all the time? Oh yeah cause if I'm not I get hurt. The only person in the world who has never hurt me is my Violet and she's probably with Jack right now. You know what fuck it. I need my purple eyed bitch. I’m going to call her.

I walk towards the door and head towards my car as I pull my phone out of my tight, black, leather skinny jeans. Her number is my number one speed dial. I call her and she answers right away in an annoyed voice,"What the fuck do you want?" "V I need to talk. Right now." Hearing the panic in my voice she simply says,"Your house?" "Yeah I'm not there yet but I'll be there soon," I say as I reach my car. “Alrighty then see you then,” she says before hanging up right as I get to my car. I open the door climb in, and begin the journey home to the most important person in my life.

 

Alex POV  
Oh shit I can not believe I called him pretty! He is probably so weirded out by me. He'll never talk to me again. Fuck I am so fucking stupid! My breathing is getting heavier. Shit! To make matters worse I'm having a fucking panic attack.

I get to my car and quickly get in. It's times like this when I'm happy I live a 10 minute drive away from the school. The drive home goes by so fast I'm suprised when I realize that I'm there. I get out, slam the car door, race to the front door and unlock it, and run to my room.

By the time this I'm in a full out panic attack. I quickly go for the razor I've hidden in my desk and pull my pants down. I cut fast and deep. I don't even care at the moment. I cut and cut and cut feeling the anxiety flow out of my body.

When I finally calm down I set the razor down and look at the beautiful mess I've made. I'll feel like shit later for it , but for the moment I feel great, alive.

Andy POV  
Thank the non existent god that Violet is already here. She's sitting on one of the chairs on my porch. I get out of my car run and pretty much jump on top of my best friend. "Shit Andy you're so much bigger than me so get your fat ass off of me," she yelled at me trying to push me off. She succeeds and I fell on my ass. She laughs until she sees the hurt on my face. "What is it? What happened baby?" I get off the ground and sit in the chair across from her and told her everything that had happened with Alex. "...and now I have no idea what to do," I moaned and put my face in my hands. "Andy look at me," she commanded,"Good. Now all you have to do is call him and explain to him why you reacted that way. He'll understand. No matter what you think of him, Alex is actually a pretty cool kid. Trust me I've spent quite a bit of time with the guy. I should know." I sighed and looked up at her,"Fine I'll try it when you leave. So how are you and Jack?" She blushed crimson and mumbled,"Fine." "Does he know about that one thing yet," I ask her, curious. "Yeah I told him before I left. Speaking of him I gotta go work on our song. I’m writing the lyrics because I don’t trust him. Remember the boner song,” she giggles,” Bye babe." She gets up and kisses my cheek. "Call him," she says as she walks across the street to her house and gets in her car and drives away.

I sigh and unlock the door and go to my room. I close the door in case one my parents get home while I'm on the phone. I get my phone and his number out of my pocket and hold my breath as I dial his number, worried about where the conversation would go.

Alex POV  
I'm laying in my bed soaking in the numbness I created when I hear my phone ring. I reach for it without looking at it and say,"What the fuck do you want Baraslut." confident that it's my best friend, so I'm shocked when I hear a completely different voice giggle and say,"Sorry I'm not him."

Oh my god it's Andy, and he just giggled! What do I say? "Hey Andy," god I am such a nerd. Why couldn't I have said something better? "I just wanted to apologize for earlier...." I cut him off saying,"It's fine really. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I got a bit emotional." "No it's not. I was an ass not you. Now keep quiet and let me explain some things to you. When people get forced to do projects with me I usually get saddled with all the work because they don't want to be seen with an "emo fag" like myself. I get teased quite a bit too based on the clothes that I wear, the music I like, my hair, the fact that I’m a guy who wears makeup, and the fact that I'm bisexual. It's hard for me to trust people. Hell, the only person I trust at all is Violet. So that's why I snapped at you. I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me."

Oh shit. I didn't know all that. What he's bi? I thought that Jack said he was gay. I’m so going to kill him later. "I thought you were gay," I blurt out and mentally slap myself right away. Andy laughs and says,"Most people think that because of the make-up, but nope I'm bi. Boobs are great. You don't mind do you,” he asks curiously. "Not at all. In fact I think that I might be gay," I tell him before realizing what I was saying. Fuck!

Andy POV  
Holy shit did he really just say that?! "Fuck fuck fuck fuck,"he mutters clearly upset. "Hey Alex it's fine. You can tell me anything,"I tell him to try to calm him down. "How is it fine?! Why did I have to tell you that?! Fuck me!," he pretty much yells. "Alex calm down alright. It’s okay. Everything will be okay. Just talk about it okay?" I hear his heavy breathing slowly slow down. "I'm so sorry about that Andy,"he said sounding embarrassed. "It's fine. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about what I said before?" I sigh,"Sure but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here," I tell him.

Alex POV  
Shit I can't be having another panic attack so soon. I look around and grab the one thing I know won't let me down. I don't even pull down my pants, I simply cut my arms not giving two shits about the consequences. I don't cut much. Just enough to calm down. After that I try to change the subject as quickly as possible to our project just to get off the topic. We make plans to go to my place after school the next day to get started on it.

We hang up not too long after that and I look down at my arms. I really can't believe I cut twice in one day and one of those times was on my arms. I really shouldn't have cut there but fuck I was in a hurry. Looks like it'll be hoodies and longs sleeves for a while. I sigh and go to the bathroom and clean up my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that I had posted this forever ago, but it turns out that I didn't. Sorry about the delay. I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up soon. Oh and I know have a twitter for my fics. I'm going to do lots of things with it relating to my fics, so I'd go follow it. It's @jagkdoesitbeter. Well anyways hope you like the chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

The next day after school.......

Alex POV  
Today had to have been one of the worst days up to date. School went by so unbelievably slow today. It was made even worse by the throbbing pain on my arm and thigh, and because I just so happened to have to wear a jacket all day long and practically burn up because of the heat and deal with people question my sanity because of said jacket. So yeah I am so not ready to work on this project with Andy, but I can't back out of it now. 

By the time I get to seventh I am seriously just done. I plop down in my seat and put my head down. “Hey man are you okay,” Jack asked, worry in his voice. “Not at all. I just want to sleep forever and ever,” I respond. Before he could respond Mr. Givens came in the class and told me to sit up. I groaned and did what he said. This class is not going to go well at all.

“Alex you ready,” I hear a voice say. I look up from my desk that I had been staring at since the start of class to see Andy standing there waiting for me. When he sees that I finally notice him he smile and says,"Come on let's go." I sighed and mumbled alright and got off my fat ass. I grabbed my bag and walked quickly to the door. I looked back and saw Andy staring at me with a look of confusion on his face. 

"You coming?" "Yeah. Are you okay,"he asks as he walks towards me. "I'm fine why are you asking me that,"I snap at him. "Oh let's see every time I've seen you today you've been moping, you didn't even get in trouble for talking to Jack once during the whole class which hasn't happened this entire year, and you're wearing that hoodie even though it's in the 90s." 

As soon as he said something about the hoodie I snapped,"God why is everyone so fucking obsessed with this hoodie. Maybe I just like it a lot. I mean Green Day is one of my favorite bands after all! When did it became a fucking crime to wear a hoodie?!" He winced and I instantly regret snapping at him. 

"Look I can see you're obviously not in a good mood, but don't take it out on me okay. I haven't done shit to you." As soon as that left his mouth I felt the anger well up inside me again. All this shit is his fault. "You haven't done shit to me really! That's such fucking bullshit! Ever since I got paired on this god damn project with you the feelings just won't leave! I keep trying to shove them down to not be this way but I just can't anymore and you made me admit it too"by the time I finish my speech I am having a full blown panic attack. 

"Shhh it's okay Alex calm down," Andy says as he rubs calming circles into my back. I look into his beautiful, blue eyes and think fuck it and close the space between us and kiss him. 

Andy POV  
I kiss Alex back, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on mine. The kiss is gentle, sweet. A perfect first kiss between two people. I never thought about kissing Alex, to be honest. Even when he first let it slip yesterday that he thought he might be gay. I never thought I would be his type I guess. Now that I am, though, I love it. It has to be one of my favorite things to do.

It ends too soon, and Alex is just standing there, staring at me. "Alex are you okay?" "Surprisingly yes," he said with a look of astonishment on his face that causes me to giggle. "Did I really just here the Andy Biersack giggle," Alex said as a huge smile spread on his face. 

I was saved from having to respond to that by hearing a very familiar voice yell out,"Yes! Ha I so told you they'd get together! You owe me five bucks." "Fuck," I heard from a voice I assumed to be Jack Barakat. They both walked over to us and Violet being her usual self jumped into my arms giggling.

Alex POV  
I watched Andy catch Violet and spin her around in the air, jealous. Wait, what? I just meet the guy and kissed him once and I'm jealous of his best friend. Yeah right. I shove the feelings away and put a fake smile on my face as Andy set her down. 

"So are you two going out now," she asked. Andy look at me. "Are we?" I felt everyone turn towards me and I freeze up for a second before responding,"Well I like you and all Andy, but I'm not ready to tell anyone I'm gay." I feel my face get all hot. Great job Gaskarth. Blushing is very manly. I look at the ground so, hopefully, no one will notice.

"Alex look at me,"Andy commanded and when I didn't listen he lifted my head so that my eyes were level with his. "I told you to look at me. Violet, Jack can you give us a minute." They left without saying a word, and then it was just me and him. "Alex I understand that you aren't ready to tell people that you're gay, but there was something in that kiss. I can't just turn my back on that. If you're okay with it I suggest that we simply have a secret relationship until you're ready to tell people about us. Is that okay with you?" Instead of answering, I simply kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already! Yeah! Look they kissed! Too cute right? Oh and I think this shipping should be called andlex. What do ya'll think about that? Hope you like it everyone!


	5. Chapter Five

Violet POV  
Jack and I walked back in the room just in time to see Andy and Alex kiss again. It was the cutest thing so of course Jack had to ruin the moment by going,"Ewwwww gross. Find a room you two." Both of them flipped him off without missing a beat. 

"Shut up Jack they look cute too damn cute,"I tell him as I get my phone out. I take a quick picture of them while giggling. They stop kissing finally and look towards us. I smile at them and ask,"So who wants to go out to eat with me and Jacky?" "Violet Alex and I are kinda keeping our relationship a secret so it might seem a bit weird if we go out together,"Andy said kinda embarassed. "And friends go out to eat. Hello me and Jack are going aren't we,"I respond with a roll of my eyes.

Him and Alex start giggling and Jack and I glare at them. Assholes. "We'll go,"Alex said trying to control his laughter. "Let's go Jack. You two jerks can meet us at Diablo's,"I yelled at them. "Yes burritos,"Jack said excitedly acting like a five year old kid at a candy store as I pull him away. 

We drive to the restaurant and get there at the same time as Andy and Alex somehow even though we left first. We go into the place and get seated right away. We chatted a bit before the waiter got there. I looked up and smiled as soon as I saw who it was. 

"Hello my name is..." "Chris Nagy,"I interrupted him. He looked at me shocked until he realized who I was. "Violet Langdon. Wow it's been a while hasn't it. How are you? Are you and Barakat here finally together?" I blushed crimson. "Jack and I aren't together,"I mumbled. "Wow really? I seem to remember you talking about him all the time in 6th period last year." I gave him a shut the fuck up look and he thankfully listened and took our drink order. 

"So you talked about me huh,"Jack said with a grin on his face. "Maybe,"I mumbled, my face crimson. "You know what? I'm gonna grow some balls and ask you something I've been wanting to ask for a long time now. Violet Langdon I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you back freshman year. Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend,"Jack asked me. I just stared at him for a second in shock. Did he really just ask me that? "Yes,"I finally say and Jack smiles the biggest smile ever. 

"Finally,"both Alex and Andy say at the same time. Chris comes back with our drinks then and asks,”What’s going on?” “They’re finally together,” Alex and Andy said at the same time. Jack and I glare at all three of them as they laugh and joke about how long it took. 

Chris took our order and left. We had a great time. We ate and joked around,Chris gave me his number so we could keep in touch, and Jack even kissed me when I dropped him off. It was a perfect day if you ignore the fact that I had cut that morning.


End file.
